


Jealousy and special gifts

by Akhantha



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, it's not angsty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhantha/pseuds/Akhantha
Summary: Michael is getting jealous of seeing his boyfriend spending all his time with Luke. Calum uses a special occasion to change that.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy and special gifts

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and sweet and cute and I hope you'll love it! 
> 
> Also based off that [one interview](https://youtu.be/p-ncQ7OVdgA?t=272) where Ashton wasn't there

"It's always you and Calum this, you and Calum that," Michael whines in the interview.

***

"Were you really jealous earlier?" Calum asks, worry filling his voice. 

"You're spending so much time with Luke recently... I love him and everything, but with everything we have to do, we barely have time for each other anymore," Michael says. 

"Come here," he says while opening his arms wide. Michael immediately comes to snuggle against him, embracing the warmth. They're both smiling now, each other's presence enough.

Michael hears footsteps and a chuckle, the sound of a camera shutter in the distance. He's too lazy to protest at Luke. He'll love that picture when he'll see it anyway.

Calum speaks again, voice muffled in the cuddle. "I know your birthday already passed, but I'm gonna organize something for us soon." 

"Just call it a Christmas gift then."

He feels Calum's head nodding negatively more than he sees it. "No, I already know what I'm giving you for Christmas. This is different. You'll like it."

"I trust you," Michael says, giving him a kiss. 

Calum never grows tired of hearing those words. Coming from Michael and his anxiety, this is worth much more than "I love you".

He closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep fast; he knows Michael won't fail to wake him up for food.

***

They go to the arcades, spending a few hours there laughing and stealing kisses from each other. Michael wins more often than not, but Calum doesn't mind - Michael's suspecting him of self-sabotaging, but he's too happy to say anything.

On their way back, Calum makes them stop at a video game shop. They pick a game they can play together, and it's a simple night but it's everything for Michael.

***

Somehow, they end up barely seeing each other before Christmas. They're in their respective families and they forgot to even exchange their gifts to each other. They should be spending all their free time with each other, but they're never truly alone. It's starting to take a toll on Mike's mind. The dark thoughts are creeping back again, slowly, like they always do when Calum's away.

It's Christmas Eve and Michael can barely enjoy the night, craving more than anything to be in his lover's arms.

He's helping his dad with the barbecue when a puppy runs out of nowhere to sniff his leg, barking cutely. 

He's left confused and endeared, until he hears a voice coming from behind him. "Merry Christmas, babe," Calum says, a huge grin on his face.

Michael runs in his arms, worries leaving his mind. "You should be with your family," he protests, but it's half-hearted. 

"I am! Karen wanted to surprise you, we're spending Christmas together." Michael realizes Mali and Joy are here too, talking to his mom.

"Also, I got you a puppy. Do you think we could call him Luke?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/highonbrie/)


End file.
